The Passing Of A Lima Legend
by Serene80
Summary: Kurt, Glee, and the town of Lima say good bye to one of the most wonderful men ever born, Burt Hummel.


**August 8, 2035**

Kurt Elizabeth Puckerman-Hummel stood at the podium in the William McKinley High School gym to say goodbye to the most amazing man he had ever known. Even if he had been religious and wanted the ceremony in a church, there wasn't a church in Lima big enough to hold the almost two thousand guests. The gym held everyone from Kurt's former classmates, to family, to very important politicians.

Burt Joseph Hummel had been a much beloved member of Lima for over thirty years, ever since he and his wife and young son had moved into town. When he'd died the week before from his third heart attack, the city had literally shut down in mourning.

Kurt's husband, Noah Puckerman-Hummel, sat off to the side with their five children, Carole, Finn, and Rachel. Carole was propped up between Noah and Finn, barely holding herself together.

Many family and friends had already spoken, including most of the Gleeks. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Especially after Rachel Berry-Hudson had stood in front of everyone and gave the shortest speech of her life. She just said 'This is for Burt, who may have been my father by marriage, but he was a true father in my heart.' Then she belted out the most heartbreaking version of 'Daddy's Hands' that anyone had ever heard.

Knowing it was time, Kurt stepped up to the mike. "Wow. I'm so overwhelmed. For the first time in my life, I'm speechless. For those of you that truly knew my father, word's aren't needed. He was the most amazing person I've ever known. He had the biggest, warmest heart in the world, and he made sure that everyone in his life knew just how loved and appreciated they were. Even people that hated _me_ for who and what I am, loved _him_. I always knew I had the greatest father in the world... but he truly proved it to me on the most terrifying day of my life. The day I came out to him. He just smiled and said 'I know. I've known since you were three and all you wanted was a sensible pair of heels.'"

He paused as a wave of quiet laughter ran through the gym, just as he'd hoped. "My father was more full of life than any ten people have the right to be. Whether it was campaigning for gay rights or scaring the hell out of any potential boyfriend I ever had, he gave everything a hundred and ten percent. So, I'm having trouble honoring his very last request. He..." He froze, mouth moving but no sound coming out, until Noah rushed up to the podium and gently hugged him from behind. The tears he'd been holding back started to pour down his cheeks, completely unheeded. "He asked me to tell everyone here not to mourn his passing, but to celebrate his life."

Knowing that Kurt was finished, even if he wasn't done, Noah scooted him to the side and spoke into the mike. "Like Kurt said, Burt was the most amazing person you could imagine. I may have been the one that proposed to Kurt, but when we got married, there was no question on who was taking who's name. I proudly became Noah Ezekial Puckerman-Hummel that day. I may have married into the family, but Burt was the only true father I've ever had, and the world is darker now without his shining light.

Noah paused, clearing his throat and fighting back tears. "Burt is the reason that I became a doctor. I'd been convinced I was a Lima Loser, destined to live out my life in a town that hated me for what I was and who I loved. Then Burt sat me down right after graduation and told me that nobody but me could stop me from being exactly who I wanted to be. When I said I wanted to be a doctor but couldn't afford it and didn't have the grades for scholarships, he didn't hesitate. He just looked at me and told me he'd pay for my college if I couldn't get other help. He used most of his retirement money to pay for my first four years of school. When I tried to pay him back, he told me to shut up and start a college fund for my own kids, so they'd never have to struggle like I did. The world has lost a truly great man, but his love will live on in the people that he loved, and he will never truly die because he will _never_ be forgotten."

As he guided Kurt off the stage, their oldest daughter made her way to the podium. "Hello. For those of you that might not know me, I'm Beth Corcoran-Puckerman-Hummel... and yes, it is a mouthful, but I couldn't be more proud of my name. When my adoptive mother, Shelby, died when I was ten, I found out that she had asked my dad to take me if something happened to her. The day after she passed away is the day I met my grandpa, Burt Hummel. I fell in love instantly... Mostly because he was the only one that wasn't blowing smoke up my ass."

Another chuckle ran through room, and she smiled sadly. "Sorry for the language folks, but I am the daughter of Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and some things just seem to run in the blood. Anyway, Papa Burt didn't tell me it'd be alright. He didn't say she was in a better place. All he said was that he knew how hard it was to lose someone you love, and that he was there for me any time I needed him. Even if I just wanted to sit and scream at the world for being cruel and unfair. I took shameless advantage too. I called him every single night for months. He was the first person to hear the last two things I have to say, just hours before he passed away."

She turned to look over at her family, smiling at her boyfriend of two years. "Dad, Daddy, Michael asked me to marry him, and I said yes. And _then_ I told him I'm nine weeks pregnant. Michael and I couldn't agree more... If it's a daughter, her name is Josephine Elizabeth after both of Daddy's parents. If it's a boy, he'll be Noah Joseph. One way or another, the greatest man ever born will live on in the next generation."

As she moved off the stage, Rachel walked back up. "I would like to invite everyone from Glee down to the floor please. You to, David."

The green-eyed former bully smiled and joined everyone on the floor. He was never in Glee, but he'd become very close friends with many of them after school. They'd all been pleased to discover he had a wonderful voice. Rachel continued to speak once everyone had gathered. "We would like to sing a few songs today to close the ceremony. The order makes no logical sense, and we've all decided we don't care."

Mercedes stepped forward and gave Kurt a hug before she started to sing. She'd been Cedes, international superstar, for twenty years but in that moment, everyone saw her as she still saw herself. Just sixteen year old Mercedes Jones, one and only friend to Kurt Hummel, the resident gay kid. She sang 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' without any of the runs and blasting notes she was so famous for. Like the man the song was dedicated to, it was simple, straightforward, and absolutely beautiful.

Next, Noah and Artie picked up their guitars and strummed the opening notes of Brad Paisley and Dolly Parton's 'When I Get Where I'm Going', with Kurt of course taking Dolly Parton's lines. They were both crying, unashamed of their tears, but neither one missed a single note.

As they sang the last notes, Finn pulled them into a tight hug before all the Gleeks surrounded them in a massive hug.

To the surprise of everyone but Rachel, Dave Karofsky grabbed a mike for the next song, speaking for just a moment. "Burt was one of the strongest, bravest people I've ever met, and he taught all of us, but Kurt most especially, a very important lesson. Some of you might remember that I was outed in our senior year... and that I tried to kill myself. As I was laying in that hospital bed, Burt came to see me. He said something that day that has kept me going through some of the hardest times in my life. Even then, I knew it was, at least partly, a song quote, but it helped so much. He looked over at me, smiled, and squeezed my hand. Then he said, 'Life is not tried, it is merely survived, if you're standing outside the fire. Welcome to the flames, son.' So, if the girls will back me up... my first time ever singing in public."

His voice was perfectly suited to Garth Brooks' 'Standing Outside The Fire', and he sang it so well, and with so much emotion, that almost everyone was stunned. Mercedes got a thoughtful look on her face before shaking her head with a smile.

Kurt smiled and managed a quiet "Thank you, David" as Dave's husband and teenage daughter made their way over. It had been one of the proudest days of Kurt's life to stand up for Dave as his best man.

The preacher moved to the podium to say a few words as the Gleeks moved back to their seats. Kurt stopped and looked at the ceiling with a small smile as he felt a sudden wave of warmth pass over him.

"I love you too, Dad," he whispered, giving Noah's hand a small squeeze and following him back to sit with their family.


End file.
